Cryotan
When Ouros and Igursus were created from a mountain, there was a dangerous side effect: Cryotan. This massive creature emerged from the base where the mountain used to stand. It took both Ouros and Igursus to seal him in ice. Unfortunately, Cryotan has now managed to escape. Role: Tank __TOC__ Overview No matter how big the hit, Cryotan can take it. Due to having a very high life stat, and being able to increase its survivability by deploying massive shields and doubling its life. Like most of the older tanks, Cryotan suffers from a horribly low speed stat. He'll struggle to get turns in, but when he finally gets a turn, it can possibly spell doom for the other team. Overall, a bit outdated, but not a bad choice for a tank. Pros: *Great trait and life stat *One of the rare Water tanks *Has access to MegaFreeze *His special move has a 50% chance of instantly killing all enemies and a 100% chance of applying a 3-turn Death Countdown to all *Several self-support skills *Extra turn + Stamina Regain skill for 0 stamina *Self NER skill Cons: *Relies on teammates to provide coverage *Horrible speed *High cooldowns *''Boosaulë Montes'', his AoE MegaFreeze skill, has a massive 250 Stamina cost (which means you'll need at least a level V Stamina Rune to use it) *Has only one AoE move (not counting Special) *Only negative effect he spreads is Mega Freeze and Death Countdown (very little of his skills have either) *High stamina costs Recommended Moveset *Huygens / Skadi (Huygens for 35 Water dmg + self NER, 27s, 2 CD) / (Skadi for Self 25% Stamina + Extra Turn, 0s, 3 CD) *Olympus (Self 100% Life-Shield + Taunt, 40s, 2 CD) *Euboea (45 Water dmg + Mega Freeze + 3-Turn Death Countdown, 65s, 4 CD) *Elysium / Boosaulë Montes (Elysium for Self Double Life + 50% Shield, 30s, 3 CD) / (Montes for AoE MegaFreeze, 250s, 6 CD) Recommended Runes: 2 Life, 1 Team Speed; 1 Life, 1 Stamina, 1 Team Speed When choosing skills for Cryotan, Olympus ''and ''Euboea are must-haves. When choosing between Huygens, Arsia, and Skadi, choose Huygens if you want Cryotan to be able to get rid of pesky DoTs and other negative effects from himself without relying heavily on other monsters. Choose Arsia if you want a 0 CD skill that can deal some damage so Cryotan won't have to constantly recharge if he gets CDA'd. Choose Skadi if you want a skill that can recover Cryotan's precious stamina so he won't have to recharge immediately. When choosing between Elysium and Boosaulë Montes, choose Elysium if you want Cryotan to have better results as a tank. Choose Boosaulë Montes if you are comfortable with using a Stamina rune on Cryotan and want the AoE Mega Freeze. You could always choose to have both moves and put 1 of them in the place of Huygens, Arsia, or Skadi. Recommended Allies *Seeing as Cryotan's cooldowns are unbearably high, you are gonna want to have an ally to try and protect him from CDA and restore his cooldowns as well. Qinling and Warmaster Sherezar are examples of monsters that can protect Cryotan from the very deadly CDA. Captain Copperbeard and The Baroness are examples of monsters that can deactivate Cryotan's high cooldowns if they are applied to him. *If you don't run Huygens, then having a NER monster is a necessity for Cryotan. Otherwise, he won't be able to deal with the plethora of negative effects being applied. Counters *Having the Mountain trait, Cryotan is still very susceptible to Possession, so monsters such as Baba Yaga and Volthar can make him Mega Freeze and set Death Countdowns to his teammates. *Being weak to Thunder, he can be quickly destroyed by solid attackers like Toshiro, Zyla the Faithful, and Talany before Cryotan can do much damage. * Since Cryotan has extremely high cooldowns, you can use a CDA monster, like Patient Cyber, to activate his high cooldowns and force him to use worse skills or constantly recharge. * Cryotan has very high stamina costs. This makes Stamina Drainers, such as Wangzhou or Jasastur, very good at countering him and stopping him from using his most deadly skills. * Cursers are great monsters to use against Cryotan because they can apply many DoTs that can drain Cryotan's health. Such monsters include Draghar, Gualgui, and Saulot. Category:Water monsters Category:Mountain Category:Evil Legions book Category:Families book Category:Polar Book Category:Winter Book Category:Freeze Immunity Category:Stun Immunity Category:Duel Trait Category:Tank Category:Race monsters Category:Taunt Users Category:Self-Supporter Category:Cause Freeze Category:Causes Death Countdown Category:Shield Casters Category:Cause MegaFreeze Category:Instant Death Users